<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Studio 54: July 25th, 1975 by thebitchisback99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519822">Studio 54: July 25th, 1975</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitchisback99/pseuds/thebitchisback99'>thebitchisback99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elton John (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothing Kink, Clubbing, Drug Use, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Play, idk what else to categorize it as</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitchisback99/pseuds/thebitchisback99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>People come to Studio 54 for a lot of things. The seemingly endless cycle of music and booze was tempting enough--let alone the people around. With gorgeous men around every corner, Elton is sure that he'll find something to occupy himself with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elton John/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Studio 54: July 25th, 1975</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were few occasions when Elton John did not dress to the nines. But clubbing was not one of them. He showed up that night in a pinstripe suit, bow tie, and large seven inch Swarovski-encrusted platform heels. He hoped that it got the message across that he wasn't messing around. The young gentleman that he locked eyes with on the way to the bar seemed to get that loud and clear. </p><p>Elton sat down on a stool and ordered a rum and coke and a few moments later he sat down next to him. </p><p>"I'll have what he's having!" The man said. </p><p>Elton turned his head and glanced him over. He was very attractive: long blonde hair and blue eyes and a wicked smile that spoke volumes. His lips suddenly dry, Elton sipped his drink and cleared his throat. </p><p>"...What brings you out tonight?" Elton started. The music was really loud and he knew he was on the quieter side. But hopefully he could hear him just a little bit. </p><p>"What?!" The man asked, tilting his ear to the side. </p><p>Elton laughed, shaking his head. "Here! Come with me!" He gestured, getting up taking his drink. </p><p>The man followed Elton through the crowd of dancing bodies toward a room with a red rope in front of it. There were two men standing on either side. </p><p>"Is he with you?" One of them asked Elton. </p><p>Elton nodded and the guard moved the rope to let them pass. Elton opened the door and let the man in first and he took note of the faint blush that rose in his cheeks.</p><p>Oh, tonight was going to be <em>very</em> fun, indeed. </p><p>The VIP lounge was a very different environment than the dance floor. There were people strung out all over the couches in a daze, over in the corner it looked like there were a few people doing lines of coke off of the glass of a pinball machine. The young man's eyebrows lifted in shock. </p><p>"...Would you like some?" Elton asked him. </p><p>"I mean I....sure." The man shrugged. He doesn't seem like he's ever been offered cocaine before. </p><p>"If you don't want to you definitely don't have to." Elton reassured him. </p><p>"I don't see why not." The man followed Elton over to the pinball machine. </p><p>Elton took a small bag of white powder out of the inner pocket of his suit jacket and poured some out onto the glass before raking it up with a card that someone had left there. He leaned over to inhale the line and collected himself for a moment before raking a second for his company. </p><p>The man's expression seemed to flicker with second thoughts. </p><p>"Y'know what, I'll actually pass." He said quietly. </p><p>"No worries, love." Elton made quick work of the second line before slipping the bag back into his jacket as swiftly as he had made it appear. "I just realized I forgot to ask your name." </p><p>The man smiled. "It's Jackson. But most people just call me Jack." </p><p>"Good name, that." Elton drained the rest of his drink and set it down on a table. </p><p>"Thanks." Jack looked at Elton sheepishly. "Would you want to dance or...?" </p><p>Elton's brows popped up. He managed a small laugh. "I'm horrid at dancing but I do like it." </p><p>"It's okay, we can always just have a few drinks or something." Jack suggested. </p><p>Elton slipped his arm around Jack's waist, hovering his mouth near his ear--it was still far enough away to be casual but close enough for a shiver to run up Jack's spine. "...If I can be so forward, I'd like the 'something' bit of that idea."  </p><p>Jack thought his knees would give out right there from underneath him but he surprised himself and stayed upright. He cleared his throat and ran a nervous hand through his hair. "...That's always fun." He answered. </p><p>Elton smiled. "Excellent." He nodded in the direction of a hallway. "Follow me..." </p><p>Jack followed Elton through the maze-like hallway towards the restrooms. Elton opened the door to the men's room and Jack went inside with him. It was much nicer than the bathrooms out on the floor. It had a marble sink basin and granite flooring and a small chandelier hanging from the ceiling. </p><p>"Sorry if it isn't very classy..." Elton said. Jack could tell he was embarrassed. "But at least we'll be alone here." </p><p>"How do you know that? It's a public restroom." Jack asked. </p><p>Elton smiled cheekily before leaning over to the door and flicked the lock shut. "Because this one has locks on the door." </p><p>Jacks mouth fell open. "Why?" </p><p>"Beats me. Or maybe it's for degenerates like us." Elton laughed before pulling Jack flush to him. He leaned down to kiss him gently. Jack hummed and traced Elton's lips with his tongue and Elton opened his mouth, letting him in. Jack ran his hands up Elton's arms and over his shoulders, pulling his coat down and off of him onto the floor. Elton pressed Jack against the wall and Jack wrapped his legs around Elton's hips. Elton supported his weight easily and started nipping at the flesh of Jack's neck. </p><p>"...God." Jack breathed, letting the back of his head thump against the cold marble of the wall. </p><p>"...Is there anything specific that you wanted, baby?" Elton asked against Jack's skin, licking a stripe along his pulse. </p><p>Jack groaned, his body burning with lust. "I....You could be a little rough with me if you want to. I'm pretty tough." He licked his lips. "I like the feeling of being under someone's thumb." </p><p>Elton smirked, looking back up at Jack. "What about their shoe?" </p><p>Jack looked down and remembered Elton was wearing enormous platform heels. Heat rose in his face. "I definitely wouldn't protest." </p><p>Elton set Jack down on a bench and pushed him back against the padded surface, leaning over to kiss him heatedly, unbuttoning his shirt in the process. "...You like being bossed around, don't you love?" Elton murmured against Jack's mouth. </p><p>Jack nodded furiously, squirming. Elton licked another stripe up Jack's chest and paused to suck hungrily at his collarbone. </p><p>"...You like being told what to do?" Elton smiled wickedly. </p><p>"Y-Yea..." Jack bit his lip. </p><p>"...Then touch yourself for me, baby. I'd love to watch." Elton stood back up, towering over Jack down on the bench. He lifted a knee and set a platform-clad foot down between Jack's legs, nudging at his balls through his slacks. </p><p>Jack's mind broke a little. He reached down and palmed at his dick over his pants, letting out a moan. Elton's mouth went dry. He couldn't believe this was happening. Without the coke, he would have never thought of doing something like this in a million years. It would have been pushed away in the far recesses of his mind. Elton moved his foot and placed it in the middle of Jack's chest, only applying a light pressure. </p><p>"...Let me see your cock, darling." He said quietly. </p><p>Jack complied, unzipping his slacks and slid them down over his hips before doing the same with his briefs. When he wrapped his hand around his cock he hissed and his eyes rolled back in his head. </p><p>"Absolutely marvelous..." Elton moaned. He reached down and palmed at his own erection through his slacks. </p><p>Jack bit his lip looking up as Elton touched himself. He moved his hand a little faster and began to writhe slightly under the weight of Elton's foot. </p><p>"Uh Uh Uh..." Elton pressed down harder with the toe of his shoe. "You keep that pace for me, love. I don't want you to fall apart yet." </p><p>Jack whimpered and slowed his hand down. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, continuing to work his cock. Elton gave an appreciative moan and slid a hand down past the waistband of his slacks and squeezed his dick through the fabric of his briefs. </p><p>"You're so gorgeous." Elton whispered, his breathing starting to grow more labored. </p><p>Jack's cheeks lit up scarlet. "S-So are you." He leaned forward to press a kiss to Elton's shin. </p><p>Elton groaned. "...I have to kiss you." He set his foot back down on the floor and pulled Jack up by the lapels, crashing their mouths together. </p><p>Elton reached down and pumped Jack's cock faster and Jack's hips started stuttering and he whimpered against Elton's mouth.</p><p>"You close?" Elton asked, licking the curve of Jack's ear. </p><p>Jack nodded and Elton took his hand off of Jack's cock abruptly. Jack cried out in protest. </p><p>"Don't you want to come when I want you to, baby?" Elton crooned. </p><p>Jack nodded, biting his lip. </p><p>"Then go on, you can come now." </p><p>Jack started pumping his cock again, only faster. His eyes rolled back in his head and he gave a guttural groan before coming into his fist--hot and wet. </p><p>Elton smiled and pressed little kisses all over Jack's face and whispered little comments about how well he'd done. </p><p>"What about you?" Jack asked Elton. </p><p>Elton looked down at the furious tent in his trousers. "Oh don't worry about me, I can take care of this by myself." </p><p>"What if I want to take care of it?" Jack asked. </p><p>Elton raised an eyebrow.  "I definitely wouldn't say no." </p><p>Jack lowered himself onto his knees and pulled Elton's hard cock out from his trousers before taking half of it into his mouth. Elton buried his fingers in Jack's hair, scratching at his scalp. </p><p>"Oh, God, yes." Elton hissed. This time, his head hit the wall. </p><p>Jack bobbed his head up and down eagerly, sucking Elton's cock as if his life depended on it. Elton could feel his knees grow weak and he moaned a little loudly. He hoped there was no one walking down the hall right now... </p><p>Jack pulled off of Elton's dick for a moment. "You should...you should come on my face." He said breathlessly. </p><p>Elton was pleasantly surprised. He didn't think anyone had ever asked him to do that before.</p><p>"Okay." He nodded and soon his cock was enveloped once again in the velvet heat of Jack's mouth. </p><p>Just before Elton started to come, he tapped on Jack's shoulder and Jack pulled off, continuing to pump Elton's cock with one of his hands. Elton let out a sharp keen as he painted Jack's features in his come, waves of pleasure wracking his body. </p><p>"Jesus Christ." Elton panted, he had to hold on to the sink to keep himself steady. </p><p>Jack swiped a finger along his cheek and popped it into his mouth and Elton moaned. </p><p>"You keep doing shit like that and I'm never going to let you out of here." He said. </p><p>"I could only be so lucky..." Jack laughed. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>